The Neuroscience Center at the UNC-Chapel Hill School of Medicine requests funding for the purchase of an Olympus Fluoview FV1000-MPE multiphoton imaging system dedicated to in vivo functional imaging of the developing and regenerating nervous system. The ability to observe the dynamics of neuronal proliferation, migration and differentiation in real time and in situ revolutionizes our ability to study the function of specific genes underlying neurodevelopmental disorders such as autism or schizophrenia. The requested Olympus Fluoview FV1000-MPE system represents a new "state of the art" as it allows outstanding fluorescence imaging hundreds of microns deeper into living tissues than previously possible, providing the highest penetration depths of all commercially available multiphoton laser scanning microscopes. This system will be part of an established Core. This Core is dedicated to provide effective access and training to the UNC Neuroscience community in advanced nervous system imaging, was established 6 years ago with strong institutional support from the UNC-Chapel Hill School of Medicine, funds from the Neurodevelopmental Disorders Research Center at UNC and funds from the National Institutes of Neurological Disorders and Stroke. Although this facility has supported the imaging needs of more than 40 neuroscience researchers at UNC, the lack of a dedicated multiphoton imaging station for in vivo imaging has restricted the progress of projects related to visualizing the development of the mammalian brain or regrowth of injured neurons in vivo. For example, visualization of cortical neuronal layer formation and development of synaptic connections in the brains of intact developing rodents is now feasible but requires the ability to visualize fluorescently labeled structures beyond depths which can be visualized by conventional confocal microscopes. The requested equipment will enable a cadre of internationally recognized young researchers at the UNC Neuroscience Center to establish and disseminate innovative imaging technologies relevant to the study of neurodevelopmental disorders and to expand research programs that have recently resulted in publications in the top biomedical research journals. Our main goals with the requested equipment are to provide a platform for in vivo functional studies using mouse genetic models and use it to innovate and implement new imaging technologies to probe neural function during development.